


Там обитают драконы

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Berlin (City), Drama, France (Country), Gen, Germany, Paris (City), Post-World War II, Spain, Spanish Civil War, Vichy France, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: У каждого из них был шанс. Но Фернандо отказался от него, Оливье не захотел воспользоваться, а у мальчишек этот шанс отняли.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название от латинского Hic sunt dracones, означающего неизвестные территории на средневековых картах. В историко-исследовательском приступе авторы хотят поделиться с вами материалами, на которые опирались в процессе написания текста. Испания: фильм «Там обитают драконы» (2011); Франция: пьеса «Это случилось в Виши» А. Миллера, статья «Освобожденная Франция, или „Cherchez la femme“» М. Шехтмана, альбом фотографий «Парижане под оккупацией»; Германия: фильм «Академия смерти» (2004), сериал «Наши матери, наши отцы» (2013), книга «Два брата» Б. Элтона.
> 
> Написано на осенний фест на дайри в соавторстве с РХ.

> No use to pray, there's no one listening  
>  I will die anyway.  
>  (здесь и далее – песни группы Sabaton)

> Июнь 1936  
> Хихон  
> 

Во всем этом должен быть смысл, думал Фернандо, стоя на нижней палубе парохода и глядя на медленно надвигающийся испанский берег. На самом деле, конечно, берег оставался на одном месте, это пароход и Фернандо (как и несколько сотен других людей) на его борту приближались к земле, но Фернандо казалось, что неподвижен как раз он сам.  
Кто-то толкнул его в спину, извинился с хриплым акцентом и поспешил дальше, минуя Фернандо на пути к тому месту, где пароход и Испанию соединял трап. Фернандо рассеянно поглядел ему вслед, подхватил свою походную сумку и влился в жидкую толпу желающих сойти, более чем на половину состоящую из матросов.  
Мало кто теперь стремился в Испанию. И почти совсем никто не собирался сюда возвращаться из других стран.  
Кроме Фернандо.  
Одинокий солдат у трапа козырнул ему и предостерег:  
— Поосторожнее на улицах, падре. В Хихоне сейчас… неспокойно.  
Фернандо сдержанно кивнул и улыбнулся.  
Во всем этом непременно должен быть смысл, думал он, шагая по темному переулку — размеренно, как привычный к переходам на большие расстояния человек. Родной город он узнавал и не узнавал одновременно. Может быть, из-за темноты, может быть, из-за того, что прошло довольно много времени, хотя что может быть относительнее времени? За пять лет ребенок выучивается ходить, говорить, читать и писать и из комка плоти, наделенного только животными инстинктами, превращается в человека, способного постигать законы Вселенной в каком-то объеме. За пять лет вчерашний школьник становится взрослым человеком, закончившим университет и получившим образование и профессию.  
Или же за пять лет молодой священник, покинувший родину, остается все тем же священником — ничего не добившимся, не имеющим никакой особой цели. Стоящим на месте и наблюдающим, как на него надвигается жизнь.  
Жизнь, в последние годы слишком густо перемешанная со смертью.  
Европу лихорадило, это видел даже Фернандо, несмотря на свою удаленность от мирских забот. Ветераны — в крохотном захолустном городке, где находилась принявшая его католическая церковь, конечно же, были и побывавшие на войне — рассказывали о сражениях, крови и грязи. За пять лет грязи и крови в их рассказах становилось все меньше, а доблести и мужества — все больше, но Фернандо чувствовал в них то, чему не хватало ему самому.  
Желание жить.  
Желание выжить.  
Эти два желания так тесно переплетались между собой, что он в конце концов перестал понимать, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. И не являются ли они единым целым.  
Ветеранов в их городке было всего несколько человек, и один из них был старше Фернандо меньше, чем на десять лет. И короче на обе ноги.  
Должен был быть какой-то смысл в том, что Фернандо слушал его рассказы, смотрел в его глаза и чувствовал в нем то, чего не было в нем самом. То, что впервые всколыхнулось внутри него, когда он услышал о том, что происходит на его родине.  
Когда за несколько лет до этого Серхио уговаривал его уехать, Фернандо еще плохо понимал, чем ему лично грозит принятая конституция. Он совсем недавно закончил семинарию, а Серхио уже стал сержантом и готовился к стремительной военной карьере, поэтому противостоять ему было сложно.  
Серхио устроил все сам — даже списался с каким-то из своих друзей в Англии, который обещал помочь Фернандо на первое время. Он и нашел приход, в котором приняли Фернандо — и это было поистине чудом в протестантско-прагматичной Великобритании. В этом приходе Фернандо пробыл пять лет — и покидать его было едва ли не труднее, чем Хихон.  
И в этом тоже должен быть смысл, думал Фернандо, поднимая голову и глядя на небо. Освещения на улицах почти не было, и он прекрасно видел и луну, и звезды. Завтрашний день обещал быть безоблачным и жарким, а пока что от мостовой исходило приятное тепло. В котором Фернандо, как ни старался, так и не мог ощутить ничего похожего на домашний уют, ожидающий путешественника после возвращения.

Дом встретил его тишиной и темнотой — как и весь город. Хихон притих, и Фернандо чувствовал себя неуютно. Так же неуютно, как когда впервые ступил на землю Альбиона. Но там это чувство было понятным и вполне естественным, здесь же Фернандо должен был чувствовать себя спокойно и уверенно.  
Он же вернулся домой.  
Если он еще мог называть этот город своим домом.  
Сквозь замазанные чем-то окна пробивался тусклый свет луны, и Фернандо с трудом, но все же мог различить, куда наступает. Под сапогами — сколько недоуменных взглядов он поймал на пароходе от попутчиков — что-то хрустело и один раз противно чавкнуло. Фернандо подавил тошноту и обошел все комнаты, проверяя — что? Он и сам не знал.  
Было бы правильнее, наверное, сначала найти лампу, если в таком разгроме уцелела хоть одна, чтобы осматривать дом при более надежном источнике света, чем равнодушная луна, но Фернандо не торопился что-то искать. Он просто медленно ходил и смотрел.  
Глаза быстро привыкли, и скоро он уже различал очертания предметов более или менее четко. Мешало только то, что эти предметы по большей части были поломаны, покорежены или просто опрокинуты: в многоногом хромом чудовище, опрокинувшемся на спину посреди комнаты Фернандо не сразу признал стол, за которым они собирались на обед и ужин. Чудом сохранившаяся ставня висела на одной петле и время от времени покачивалась на незаметном сквозняке, издавая тихий, на грани слышимости скрип. В углу громоздилась бесформенная куча, в центре которой Фернандо увидел искалеченную голову Девы Марии.  
Днем он непременно наведет тут порядок и посмотрит, что еще можно спасти, восстановить, во что еще удастся вдохнуть жизнь. А пока что Фернандо просто ходил и смотрел.  
И был даже рад тому, что милосердная темнота скрывает от него полную картину.  
Обойдя весь дом, Фернандо вернулся в кухню и, уже занеся ногу над порогом, замер.  
Что-то изменилось.  
На полу, мусоре и остатках мебели все так же лежали неровные белесые пятна лунного света. Где-то в углу все так же монотонно стрекотал сверчок. Вся кухня оставалась точно такой же, как когда Фернандо только вошел в нее.  
И все же что-то было не так.  
Он осторожно отступил назад, вглядываясь в полумрак.  
— Зачем ты вернулся, падре? — спросил полумрак знакомым голосом.  
Фернандо выдохнул.  
— Я тоже рад встрече, Серхио, — сказал он, заходя в кухню.  
Из тени чудовища-стола поднялась еще одна фигура — такая же темная, угловатая и неправильная, как все в этом доме, но несомненно живая. И, в отличие от всего остального, эту фигуру Фернандо действительно рад был видеть.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — повторил Серхио.  
Он шагнул вперед и остановился в центре самого широкого пятна лунного света. Фернандо окинул взглядом форменные брюки, тускло блеснувшую пряжку, аккуратную бородку.  
— Я здесь нужен, — просто сказал он.  
Серхио шагнул к нему ближе, остановился совсем рядом, засунув большие пальцы за ремень и слегка покачиваясь, как всегда, когда был в ярости. Настоящей ярости — не такой, которая заставляла Серхио кидаться на противника с кулаками, не разбирая, кто перед ним. Настоящей ярости — когда голос Серхио становился низким и неприятно тихим, а глаза превращались в щелочки.  
Его глаз Фернандо сейчас не видел, но взгляд мог представить себе отчетливо. Так отчетливо, что почувствовал его на себе — так, наверное, солдат чувствует прицел вражеской винтовки.  
— Кому — нужен? — спросил Серхио. — Твоей пастве?  
Он неожиданным и точным движением схватил Фернандо за воротничок, притянул к себе и горячо прошептал:  
— Знаешь, что твоя паства делала с твоим домом, пока ты был в Англии? Знаешь? Я тебе покажу. Смотри.  
Он повернулся, увлекая Фернандо за собой, и подтащил его к перевернутому столу.  
— Смотри. Здесь они жрали. А здесь…  
Серхио сделал пару шагов в сторону, к углу, где, как помнил Фернандо, когда-то стояла статуя Девы Марии.  
— А здесь они срали. А здесь трахались. Все — в одной комнате.  
Серхио вцепился в рясу на груди Фернандо, и шептал ему прямо в лицо — но шепот этот был больше похож на крик. Крик не страха, не горя, а бессильной ярости.  
— А сначала они растащили все ценное. А что не смогли растащить — разломали и загадили. Два дня. Два дня, Нандо, им потребовалось, чтобы разрушить твой дом. И, поверь, они получили от этого удовольствие!  
Фернандо положил руку на его пальцы и сдавил с такой силой, что Серхио подавился своим шепотом. Несколько секунд они стояли так, молча, глядя друг на друга. Белков глаз Серхио почти не было видно, и Фернандо казалось, что Серхио смотрит на него пустыми глазницами.  
— Я своими руками выбрасывал их отсюда, — с горечью сказал Серхио. — Они разбегались, как тараканы. Трусы. Только один в драку полез. Я чуть было не пристрелил его. Как собаку.  
— Хорошо, что не пристрелил, — мягко сказал Фернандо и убрал руки Серхио от своей груди. — Они озлоблены…  
— Еще скажи, что они не ведают, что творят, — зло перебил его Серхио. — Уж мне-то не рассказывай свою богобоязненную чушь. Я и так от тебя ее в свое время наслушался.  
— А лучше бы слушал в церкви, — заметил Фернандо.  
Серхио шумно выдохнул и отошел от него, снова оперся на массивную ножку стола.  
— Почему ты не остался в Англии? — с тоской спросил он.  
— Я уже ответил тебе.  
Фернандо отошел к куче хлама, попробовал освободить голову статуи. В нос ударила вонь, стоило только пошевелить обломки.  
— А почему ты не поехал, ну, например, в Бильбао? — спросил за спиной Серхио. — Там тоже есть нуждающиеся в спасении.  
— Я нужен здесь.  
— Да кому ты, к дьяволу, здесь нужен! — взорвался Серхио.  
Половицы встревоженно заскрипели, когда Серхио заходил туда-сюда, то и дело пиная попадающийся под ноги мусор. Фернандо не оборачивался, осторожно раскачивая статую, чтобы вытащить.  
— Здесь уже года два опасно, — сказал Серхио его спине. — Опасно — особенно священникам. Твоя ряса больше тебя не защитит.  
— Я ношу ее не для защиты, — ответил Фернандо.  
Статуя подалась его усилиям, и Фернандо начал так же аккуратно ее вытаскивать. Он шагнул назад, и тут статуя вдруг пошла легко — слишком легко, так что Фернандо даже покачнулся от неожиданности. В его руках осталась голова и часть плеча, задрапированного деревянными складками.  
— Ты упрямый баран, Нандо, — тоскливо сказал Серхио. — И даже не представляешь, насколько сильно я хочу придушить тебя своими собственными руками. У тебя был шанс — почему ты его не использовал? Зачем вернулся сюда?  
— Я уже ответил тебе, — сказал Фернандо, оборачиваясь и баюкая в руках обломок статуи.  
— Бар-ран.  
Не отвечая, Фернандо прошел мимо Серхио к подоконнику, осторожно смел рукавом осколки стекла и положил свою ношу.  
— Знаешь, что всегда меня в тебе раздражало? — спросил Серхио у него за спиной.  
Фернандо осторожно погладил глубокую трещину на щеке Девы Марии — в лунном свете казалось, что это след от слезы — и ответил:  
— То, что я лучше тебя играю в футбол?  
— Что?  
В голосе Серхио было слышно столько неподдельного возмущения, что Фернандо против своей воли улыбнулся.  
— Во-первых, черта с два.  
Серхио снова заходил по комнате.  
— Ну да, я уже давно не играю, — согласился Фернандо.  
— Не в этом дело, — Серхио шумно вздохнул. — Дело в твоем эгоизме.  
Фернандо изумленно обернулся.  
Отсюда ему лучше было видно лицо Серхио, чем с порога комнаты — хотя бы глаза уже не выглядели пустыми провалами, пусть и выражение лица невозможно было разобрать точно. Да и не нужно было его разбирать. Фернандо вообще не нужно было смотреть на Серхио, чтобы понять, что тот чувствует и насколько тот зол. И все же это обвинение стало для Фернандо неожиданностью.  
— Да, дело в эгоизме, — повторил Серхио, глядя на Фернандо слегка исподлобья, наклонив голову так, словно он был быком на корриде. — Но он не лично твой. Он, мне кажется, всем вам, святошам, присущ.  
— Поясни, — попросил Фернандо.  
Серхио саданул носком сапога по столу.  
— Ты вернулся сюда, зная, что здесь тебя могут избить или убить, — глухо сказал он. — И тебе было насрать на это. И на то, что другие люди будут пытаться тебя защитить. Стой.  
Он поднял руку, не давая Фернандо заговорить.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Как и про рясу. Ты не ищешь защиты. И не ждешь ее. И вот он — твой эгоизм. Потому что кроме тебя в этом мире, представь, есть и другие люди. И им может не хотеться, чтобы тебя убили. Настолько не хотеться, что они готовы поступиться службой и воинским долгом, бросить гарнизон и примчаться к полуразрушенному дому, где уже три года никто не живет. Потому что прибыл теплоход из Англии. С которого сошел долговязый священник в армейских сапогах. Ну кто еще, кроме тебя, мог бы так вырядиться?  
— В сапогах удобнее путешествовать, — негромко сказал Фернандо.  
Серхио расхохотался — громко, со всхлипами, так что Фернандо даже стало немного неуютно, настолько этот смех был громким и внезапным.  
— В этом весь ты, — так же неожиданно успокоившись, сказал Серхио. — Тебе насрать на то, как принято, тебе главное то, как считаешь правильным ты. И ты удивляешься, когда я называю тебя эгоистом? Может, не стань ты священником, все было бы не так плохо. А так — на твой собственный, твой личный эгоизм наложился еще и ваш.  
— Что значит — ваш?  
Фернандо так и застыл у подоконника, словно изваяние, и смотрел на Серхио, которому все не стоялось на месте. Говоря, Серхио то и дело то пинал, то трогал рукой ножку стола, так что она уже начала поскрипывать и зримо шататься, но Серхио этого, казалось, не замечал. Он был весь устремлен одновременно внутрь себя, а своей яростью — и наружу, к Фернандо, и это почти болезненное желание высказаться ощущалось не хуже, чем если бы вместо слов Серхио использовал штык.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, — передразнив интонацию Фернандо, сказал он. — Ваш, священнический. Ты приехал сюда в полной уверенности в том, что ты здесь нужен. А кто дал тебе право так считать? Тебя сюда звали? Нет. Тебя просили приехать? Нет. Просто ты решил, что кто-то там сверху хочет, чтобы ты сунул свою голову в петлю заради призрачной возможности — чего? Что кто-то из этих животных раскается? Вдруг поймет, что живет неправильно? Перейдет на сторону добра и света? Смешно.  
— Ты очень близок к богохульству, — мягко сказал Фернандо.  
— И что?  
Серхио еще раз пнул ножку стола, так что она наконец покосилась, и в два шага подошел к Фернандо.  
Они снова стояли лицом к лицу, но в этот раз лунный свет освещал Серхио, и Фернандо отчетливо видел, как ходят желваки под его кожей. Серхио смотрел прямо, зло, не обращая внимания на волосы, упавшие на глаза.  
— Ты предашь меня анафеме? — спросил он. — Отлучишь от церкви? Не допустишь к причастию в воскресенье? Смешно.  
Он широко открыл рот и произнес коротко, чуть дергаясь вперед на каждом слоге:  
— Ха. Ха. Ха.  
Фернандо смотрел на него и хмурился. За спиной Серхио он отчетливо видел разгромленную комнату, и почему-то они — Серхио и разгром — казались единым целым. Не проистекающим одно из другого, но связанным. Как два ствола, растущие от одного корня.  
И это было неправильно и невозможно — потому что перед ним стоял Серхио Рамос, его названый брат, с которым они выросли вместе. А за спиной Серхио была кухня, которую он, Фернандо, любовно обставлял, в которой провел немало тихих и умиротворенных вечеров.  
И сейчас, когда Фернадо смотрел на это, везде был разгром.  
И в кухне.  
И в Серхио.  
— Смотри, меня не ударило молнией, — говорил Серхио тем временем. — А знаешь, почему? Я скажу тебе.  
Он подался ближе к Фернандо и прошептал, обдавая лицо горячим дыханием:  
— Потому что бога в Испании больше нет.


	2. Chapter 2

>   
>  Wicked propaganda  
>  Turning neighbors into foes  
>  Soldiers of the Third Reich searching homes

> Сентябрь 1940  
>  Париж

  
Оливье поднялся по ступеням посольства, терпеливо дождался, пока немецкий офицер сверит его документы со списками, и вошел в массивные двери, оставив за своей спиной Францию. Там, где он шагнул на мраморный пол, была уже территория Германии.  
— Уже приехали? — спросил Оливье у следующего офицера, проверяющего его документы.  
Немец что-то неопределенно проворчал на своем языке, и Оливье согласно кивнул. Вдаваться в подробности и пытаться перевести, что он там сказал, не хотелось. Тем более что, если бы курьер из Берлина еще не приехал, никто бы просто не пропустил его в посольство.  
Значит, или документы уже на месте, или от Оливье потребуется нечто иное.  
— Пройдите в приемную герра Зейсс-Инкварта за материалами, герр Жиру, — сказал офицер, отдавая ему документы.  
Оливье спрятал паспорт во внутренний карман пиджака, позволив себе мимоходом поморщиться.  
В приемной герра Зейсс-Инкварта его, похоже, ждали. Секретарь-немец, немногим моложе самого Оливье, что-то старательно переписывал с одного документа в другой, согнувшись над столом. Этот мужчина чем-то неуловимо напоминал Оливье героя Дюма, может, аккуратной бородкой или утонченными жестами. Если бы он был французом, то наверняка бы носил имя шевалье д’Эрбле.  
Заметив вошедшего Оливье, секретарь отложил ручку в сторону и потер чернильное пятно на пальцах, только размазывая его еще больше.  
— Добрый вечер, Оливье, — сказал секретарь Зейсс-Инкварта, улыбнувшись.  
По-французски он говорил пристойно, но не без немецкого выговора. Как-то раз, разговорившись с ним, Оливье узнал, что тот работал учителем французского в одной из немецких школ, пока в какой-то момент не решил перебраться в Париж. Это было еще до войны, и с тех пор герр Хуммельс служил секретарем в немецком посольстве.  
Что-то в этом было неправильное, но такими глубокими вопросами Оливье не задавался. Он приходил в посольство Германии для того, чтобы получить материалы, иногда — чуть реже —получить расчет и вернуться к себе в редакцию.  
— Ваши материалы здесь, — секретарь протянул ему папку с бумагами. — Я их просмотрел, вроде бы все достаточно пристойно. Но просмотрите, пожалуйста, сами, быть может, я не уловил каких-то языковых нюансов. Только очень прошу, по факту ничего не меняйте. Это подсудное дело.  
Оливье возмущенно округлил глаза.  
— Как вы могли такое обо мне подумать?  
Секретарь улыбнулся.  
— Ничего такого. Никому из нас не нужны неприятности, верно?  
Он выложил перед Оливье пухлую тетрадь с желтоватыми страницами.  
— Немного изменили форму заполнения, — пояснил он, водя пальцем по расчерченным чуть расплывшимися линиями страницам. — Пишете свое имя и фамилию — желательно четко и разборчиво — затем газету, которую представляете, свою должность там, далее дату, точное время — сейчас семнадцать двадцать две — и далее фразу «Материалы и оплата мною получены».  
Закончив вносить информацию в графы («Оливье Жиру», «Le Figaro», «13 сентября», «Материалы и оплата…»), Оливье вернул секретарю ручку.  
— Только оплату я пока что не получил.  
— Естественно, — согласился секретарь, что-то выписывая на сложенном вдвое листке бумаги. — Сейчас зайдете в бухгалтерию, вас там рассчитают. Хорошего вечера, Оливье.  
— Хорошего вечера, — согласился Оливье, забирая материалы для газеты и листок с указанием бухгалтерии выплатить ему определенную сумму гонорара за предыдущую публикацию.  
Несмотря на то, что Франция уже несколько месяцев как капитулировала, берлинские пропагандисты продолжали строчить пронемецкие статейки, а затем отправлять их в Париж, чтобы там за деньги публиковать их во французских газетах.  
Это было лишено логики, но это было оплачено. И пока немцы не жалели дойчмарок, чтобы заниматься пропагандой, Оливье это устраивало. Вот если бы пришлось печатать весь этот бред бесплатно…

Париж жил своей жизнью, игнорируя наличие военных действий где-то на той стороне Европы. Для Парижа не было никакой войны: были кабаре, уличные площадки местных кафе, раскрепощенные девушки, импозантные военные и любовь-любовь-любовь.  
Оливье прошел мимо здания комендатуры, расположившейся на углу улицы 4 сентября и проспекта Оперы. Огромные черные буквы готическим немецким шрифтом изрядно портили фасад исторической постройки, но это было не худшее, что могли сделать с городом немцы. Мазнув по транспаранту равнодушным взглядом, Оливье свернул в переулок, повернул еще раз и принялся спускаться по ступенькам вниз. Даже в такое неспокойное время двери борделя не были отмечены какими-либо опознавательными взглядами. Это место все еще осталось для «своих». «Свои» знали, куда идти и сколько раз постучать.  
Бордель был арендован на целый вечер и ночь. Поэтому едва одетые мадмуазели скучали по своим комнатам, а за столиками степенные семейные парижане имели культурный досуг под бокальчик бордо.  
Оливье не был настроен на культурный досуг, да и степенным семейным парижанином не являлся — у него были другие планы на вечер.  
Но отказаться от бокала вина и концерта французской звездочки он все-таки не мог.  
Ходили слухи, что красавица на сцене имеет отношение к французскому Сопротивлению и в том числе к укрыванию беглых евреев, но доказать этого никто не мог. А Оливье еще и не было интересно, хотя уж он-то мог узнать, если бы задался такой целью.  
Оливье пригубил вино. От трогательного «Мой легионер» певица перешла к воинственному «Вымпелу для легиона». Откровенно скучая, Оливье просматривал документы, которые получил в немецком посольстве. Ничего необычного: статейки, сочащиеся немецко-французской любовью, якобы уходящей вглубь времен. В те самые годы, когда французы были не только гордой, но еще и воинственной нацией — а не теми, кто сдает свою столицу после одной лишь военной операции.  
К нему за столик подсел молодой человек с непослушными кучерявыми волосами. Он облокотился на стол, закурил и только после этого посмотрел на Оливье.  
— Что дают сегодня вечером?  
Только идиот или глухой мог не понять, что этим вечером светское парижское общество наслаждается концертом Эдит Пиаф, игнорируя все жизненные трудности. Но это был лишь пароль, поэтому Оливье непринужденно ответил:  
— Воробушка.  
Адриен кивнул и полез в карман своего потертого пиджака. Извлек свернутые трубочкой бумаги, передал их через стол.  
— Он выходил с тобой на связь?  
Оливье покачал головой.  
— Уже, наверное, месяц.  
Адриен моргнул, тем самым выразив свое недоумение.  
— Кто-то говорит, что он уже в городе.  
— Ясно, — коротко ответил Оливье, хотя внутри что-то неприятно царапнуло.  
Он взял бумаги, развернул их и, не глядя, под напряженным взглядом Адриена, спрятал в свою папку с нацистскими статьями.  
— Умно, — заметил Адриен, и Оливье пожал плечами, соглашаясь.  
— Когда ты сможешь их передать?  
Эдит на сцене перешла на «Париж-Средиземноморье».  
— Если он в городе, то скоро выйдет на связь.  
Оливье хотелось добавить неуверенное «надеюсь», но он не стал. Ни к чему беспокоить Адриена лишний раз.  
Адриен кивнул.  
— Есть что-то для нас?  
Оливье достал из кармана немецкий гонорар, отсчитал большую часть и передал ее Адриену.  
В том, чтобы отдавать французскому Сопротивлению немецкие деньги, Оливье видел что-то неправильное, но извращенно красивое.  
Забрав деньги, о происхождении которых он возможно и не задумывался или же не хотел думать, Адриен поднялся из-за стола, прихватив напоследок бокал Оливье, чтобы допить его вино.  
— Ну, бывай, Оливье. Смотри, не продай нашу информацию немцам.  
Оливье скривился и помахал рукой, очень примерно, зато очень выразительно показывая, куда Адриену стоит пойти.  
Адриен и пошел, легко лавируя между столиками, и совсем скоро растворился в полумраке второго этажа борделя.

У Оливье не было планов на вечер. Он никого не ждал, никого не хотел видеть. Но в коридоре своей квартиры, в которой он, вообще-то, жил один, под ноги ему подвернулись чьи-то грязные ботинки, мгновенно разбившие все надежды на уединение.  
И хотя поначалу Оливье пробрало холодной дрожью, он довольно быстро себя успокоил: гестапо обычно не разувалось перед тем, как зайти в чью-либо квартиру.  
Оливье зашел в спальню, повесил свой пиджак на спинку стула и подошел к кровати, на которой кто-то спал. Оливье присел на край кровати, толкнул бедром ногу спящего. Спящий недовольно заворчал, подтянул к себе подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, явно не желая общаться с хозяином квартиры.  
Немного посидев, Оливье поднялся на ноги.  
Рука, до того спрятанная под подушкой, ухватила его за край рубашки.  
— Куда?  
— Пошел немцев позову, — ответил Оливье. — Скажу, что у меня в постели партизан.  
— Если ты скажешь немцам, что у тебя в постели партизан, то тебя расстреляют за связь со мной. А перед этим поимеют.  
— И правда, — согласился Оливье. — Так себе перспектива. Тогда чаю пойду налью.  
— И мне налей.  
После непродолжительной возни на кухне Оливье вернулся с двумя кружками, поставил их на стол и вернулся к своему гостю.  
— Вставай, чай готов.  
Гость ухватил его за штанину, все еще не спеша вынимать лицо из подушки.  
— Не-а. Ложись.  
Немного поразмыслив — больше демонстративно, конечно, — Оливье прилег рядом. Для двух мужчин на его кровати все-таки было маловато места.  
— Ходят слухи, — Оливье подложил под голову обе руки, вытягиваясь во весь свой немалый рост и свешивая одну ногу с кровати, — что ты в городе.  
— Брешут, черти, — ответил Лоран, приподнимая голову.  
Стало видно хотя бы один его глаз.  
Оливье рассмеялся.  
— Ладно. Чего приперся?  
Лоран положил голову на бок, глядя на него с хитрым прищуром.  
— Потому что у меня нет своей квартиры в Париже.  
— Мог бы хоть раз сказать, что пришел, потому что соскучился, зараза, — беззлобно поддел его Оливье.  
— Не без этого, — согласился Лоран, вытягивая губы трубочкой и посылая ему воздушный поцелуй.  
У них было давно озвученное правило: в первый день их встречи не говорить о работе. Оливье и не собирался, он свято чтил эти маленькие традиции, позволяющие им оставаться людьми при их-то непростой службе. Никогда не было такого, чтобы Лоран приезжал меньше, чем на неделю. В Париже ему всегда нужно было многое: деньги, продукты, оружие, связи, люди. Французское Сопротивление пожирало и людей, и провизию с одинаковым равнодушием.  
Лоран погладил его по локтю.  
— Прости, что я без цветов.  
Оливье хотел было что-то ответить, но, осознав сказанное, чуть не подавился воздухом. Прокашлявшись и поиздавав странные звуки на разные лады, он поднялся с кровати.  
— Чай остынет, Лоло.  
— Ладно, — Лоран неохотно поднялся с кровати, поправил рубашку и подошел к столу. — Но потом мы вернемся в кровать.  
Оливье согласно кивнул, пододвигая к нему чашку. На тарелочке рядом лежали чуть подсохшие печенья. Неделю назад Оливье в приступе бытового эскапизма наводил порядок в доме, пытаясь сотворить из него нечто, хоть отдаленно похожее на жилье, в котором обитают счастливые люди. Его хватило только на то, чтобы постелить чистые салфетки на стол и поставить вазочку с печеньем.  
Лорана сухость печенья ничуть не смущала. Он размачивал их в чае и съедал, разбрасывая крошки. Вздохнув, Оливье потянулся, чтобы убрать крошки с подбородка Лорана. Тот перехватил его за руку, тоже привстав со стула.  
— Чего ты? — немного растерянно спросил Оливье.  
Лоран отпустил его руку и снова сел.  
— Жрать хочу. Давай поедим — и потом поговорим.  
Несколько озадаченный таким обращением, Оливье пошел на кухню, все свои эмоции вложив разве что в поднятую бровь.  
— Нашел себе домохозяйку, — проворчал он и чуть громче добавил: — Давно надо было тебя сдать властям.  
— Всегда успеешь сдать меня после того, как мы отлично проведем вечер, — прочавкал Лоран сквозь печенье.  
Замечание было достаточно резонным, чтобы Оливье принялся шарить по сковородкам.  
Основным плюсом того, чтобы сотрудничать с немцами, кроме гонораров, были карточки на мясо. Поэтому через полчаса они сидели все за тем же столом и ужинали фасолью с мелкими кусочками курятины. Лоран с сомнением косился то на еду, то на Оливье, но ничего не спрашивал и с удовольствием ел.  
— Как там Лион? — спросил наконец Оливье.  
— Нормально. Тепло, красиво — как всегда, — ответил Лоран. — Я занимался выпуском нашей подпольной газеты, было не до гуляния по городу, знаешь.  
— Газе-е-ету, — протянул Оливье. — Мне уже начинать ревновать?  
— Да куда там, — отмахнулся Лоран. — Три листка, сложенных пополам. Только нам за это боши не платят.  
Оливье пожал плечами.  
— Подумаешь, платят, не платят… Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Лоран потер затылок, пытаясь пальцами захватить коротко стриженные волосы. Оливье очень нравился жест — и ему тоже нравилось так делать. Они с Лораном буквально соревновались в том, у кого получится захватить побольше волос.  
— Так, да, — Лоран собрал с тарелки последние фасолины, закинул их в рот, убрал за щеку. — Завтра я уезжаю.  
Брови Оливье поползли вверх.  
— Я здесь не за покупками, Оливье, — поспешил пояснить Лоран. — Завтра вечером я уезжаю в Лондон, к де Голлю. Это предложение, от которого не отказываются.  
Оливье молчал, задумчиво жевал щеку изнутри. Лоран смотрел на него, чуть насупившись.  
— Через Ла-Манш? — наконец-то спросил Оливье, хотя слова застревали в горле. — Это же самоубийство.  
— Нет, — прервал его Лоран. — Это так же опасно, как ехать на поезде или лететь на самолете. Хотя я бы выбрал самолет, ты знаешь.  
Оливье знал — на начало войны Лоран служил во французских ВВС, где летал на самолете-разведчике Потезе. Свой самолет Лоран любил так, как не любил никого — а затем пришли немцы, и отняли у него и эту любовь, и самолет, и небо, и право быть французом.  
Еще Оливье знал, что даже одиночное пассажирское судно может нарваться на мину.  
— Ладно, — сказал Оливье, хотя внутри все похолодело.  
Это было странным: он знал, что Лорана обязательно убьют, если поймают, но тот факт, что он может уплыть и никогда больше не вернуться — будучи при этом живым или мертвым — пугал его куда сильнее.  
Об этом стоило подумать — только не сейчас.  
— Оливье, поехали со мной.  
Оливье замер. Мыслей в голове в одно мгновение образовалось очень много, но какую из них стоило озвучить, Оливье не знал. Поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
— О нет. Еж — птица сухопутная, предпочитает передвигаться пешком и короткими перебежками.  
— Это если ежа бомбят, — Лоран подпер щеки кулаками, смотря на Оливье, — а если нет?  
— Мы живем в сороковом году, Лоло. Ла-Манш бомбят.  
— Хорошо, — Лоран поджал губы, хотя оба они понимали, что ничего хорошего в этом не было.  
Оливье возмущал тот факт, что Лоран решил взять и уехать в Британию. Возмущал тот факт, что он может просто не добраться до Британии. И еще больше возмущало то, что Лоран может остаться там навсегда.  
Оливье скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку своего чуть поскрипывающего стула.  
— У тебя есть время подумать до завтра, ладно? — осторожно сказал Лоран.  
Оливье кивнул, собрал посуду со стола и некоторое время слушал только журчание воды, разбивающейся о тарелки и его руки. Лоран шуршал чем-то в спальне — подумав, Оливье решил, что тот наткнулся на материалы для газеты. А значит, найдет и документы, переданные Адрианом.  
— С кем ты встречался? — Лоран подошел почти неслышно, встав настолько близко, что у Жиру по спине к загривку побежали мурашки.  
— С Рабьо.  
— Не встречайся с ним больше, я не уверен, что ему можно доверять, — Лоран вытащил из папки документы, причитавшиеся ему, свернул их по сгибам и убрал в карман.  
— Ревнуешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Оливье.  
— Конечно, — не то в шутку, не то серьезно ответил Лоран и на мгновение коснулся губами его плеча.  
— Ладно-ладно, — рассмеялся Оливье и повел плечом. — Иди, я сейчас.

Если бы Оливье делал так, как проще — он бы ни за что на свете не согласился работать на немцев и на Сопротивление одновременно.  
Если бы Оливье делал так, как проще — то он не жил бы в оккупированном немцами Париже, не удивлялся тому, как практически не поменялась жизнь парижан и не получал бы от этого странное извращенное удовольствие.  
Если бы Оливье делал так, как проще — он бы, не раздумывая, согласился ехать в Британию вместе с Лораном. Потому что там настоящее французское правительство, потому что там де Голль, потому что так он сможет на самом деле приносить большую пользу, чем сейчас. Там, в конце концов, планировал поселиться на какое-то время Лоран.  
Но когда Оливье делал так, как проще, а не как посложнее, позаковыристей и похуже для самого себя? Конечно же, Оливье отказался. Сам себя уговаривал, цеплялся за свою квартиру, за свою работу, за свой Париж — хотя, кроме квартиры, ничто из этого Оливье уже не принадлежало. А за своего Лорана зацепиться не смог — не позволила гордость.  
И тот уехал. Взял у Оливье рубашку, которая была ему безнадежно велика в плечах, сгреб сухие печенья, перепроверил поддельные документы, поцеловал Оливье в макушку и ушел. За ним закрылась дверь и опустилась ручка.  
Еще какое-то время Оливье просто смотрел на дверь, затем поднялся и принялся собирать со стола посуду.  
Если бы Оливье делал, как правильно — он бы никогда не жалел о том, что сделал.  
Но Оливье редко делал что-либо правильно.


	3. Chapter 3

>   
>  It is not about Berlin, it is not about the Reich  
>  It's about the men who fought for them  
>  What peace can they expect?

> Август 1945  
>  Берлин  
> 

  
У нового Берлина стойкий привкус пыли. Все серое, почти черное, то и дело рушится очередная стена, поднимая клубы пыли, а все куда-то спешат, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы не оказаться погребенным под строительной грязью.  
Максимилиану спешить было некуда. Так что он прогуливался по Унтер ден Линден, разбитой и перекопанной, мимо людей, таскающих жестяные ведра с кусками кирпичей и деревянной щепью. Ему бы тоже работать, таскать камни, пилить дерево или разбирать завалы бундесархива, но его только три дня как выпустили из лазарета, и еще не до конца было понятно, как жить дальше.  
Раньше — всего пять лет назад — если ему нужен был совет, Милли знал, к кому обращаться. У него — и его друзей — был учитель, которому он доверял. С которым мог посоветоваться, задать важный вопрос, поспорить об ответе. И сейчас у него было так много вопросов, только Милли отлично знал, что ответов на них сейчас ни у кого нет. Это что-то даже не из философии или теологии, это — из иных пластов реальности.  
Милли казалось, что из каждого окна, из проломленной стены, с горы кирпича и мусора, с проезжающих велосипедов каждый смотрит на него и осуждает — бездельника, убийцу и преступника.  
И если с бездельником Милли как-то мог согласиться, все остальное категорически не принимал. Если бы его кто-то спросил, то он бы ответил, что это всего лишь особенность человеческого сознания — отрицать то, чему лишь недавно поклонялся.  
Милли тоже отрицал. Он же тоже был обычным человеком.  
Дома по обе стороны напоминали скорее каркасы, намеки на жилища. Перед домами — мусор. На этих горах девушки в легких летних платьях.  
Казалось бы — жизнь. На самом деле — Милли не был уверен.  
Он перешел через мост, свернул к Люстгартену. Они могли бы встретиться в Шпандау, ближе к университету, но от одной мысли об этом Милли становилось дурно. Бенедикту, кажется, тоже.  
Герр Хеведес уже ждал его, расположившись на одной из лавочек с видом на реку. В руках он держал книгу — вполне обычная ситуация. У Милли на душе даже потеплело: хоть что-то осталось совершенно прежним.  
Милли плюхнулся на лавку рядом с учителем и вытянул ноги. Закрыв глаза, смог на несколько мгновений вообразить, что ничего еще не случилось (и не случится).  
— Здравствуй, Максимилиан.  
Милли открыл один глаз. Нет, все-таки все уже случилось. И непривычно осунувшееся лицо Хеведеса было тому подтверждением.  
— Как ты?  
Милли неопределенно повел плечами. Ответить было решительно нечего.  
— А вы?  
Хеведес помолчал — даже плечом не дернул в ответ. Может, размышлял над ответом. Может, пытался привыкнуть к тому, как изменился его ученик за прошедшие несколько лет.  
Наконец спросил:  
— Работу нашел?  
Милли помотал головой.  
— Может, в школу?  
Мотание головой стало ожесточеннее, грозя закончиться травмой.  
— Чему я могу научить? — философски спросил Милли.  
Он многому научился за несколько лет — и многое понял. Но то, что он умел, было никому не нужно и даже незаконно, а то, что он знал — знали и все остальные.  
Хеведес согласно кивнул. Про себя он так и не ответил. Но все и так было достаточно ясно.  
— Что другие учителя?  
Милли ни о ком ничего не знал и не слышал. С кем-то встречался в полях, кого-то случайно видел в городе, но это было не то время, чтобы останавливаться и долго вдумчиво общаться со старыми знакомыми. Да и истории в последнее время почти у всех были одинаковые.  
Хеведес скользнул взглядом по глади реки, поблескивающей среди жизнелюбивой зелени деревьев, явно задумавшись. Не знал, что сказать, или с трудом это переживал, пропуская через себя каждую историю.  
— Герра Штиндля уволили почти сразу и арестовали.  
Милли кивнул. Ларсу Штиндлю, доктору педагогики, не повезло больше прочих: он не вышел носом и темной мастью. Милли встретил его как-то на улице, и последнее, что он запомнил, это горькие слова: мой отец — герой Великой войны, а я теперь еврей?  
Была в этом своя грустная лицемерная правда.  
— Бендеры в городе, я видел обоих, — продолжил Хеведес. — Гросскройц в администрации. Швайнштайгер уехал в Америку еще до начала. Нойер хромает, но живой.  
— Звучит как будто не так уж и плохо, — задумчиво сказал Милли.  
— Звучит неплохо, — согласился Хеведес и больше ничего не сказал.  
— Как герр Хуммельс? — спросил Милли, наконец, поняв, о чем так выразительно молчит учитель.  
Судя по недовольному выражению лица, именно об этом говорить Хеведес не хотел. Но он все-таки ответил:  
— Уехал во Францию. Ничего не знаю.  
Милли задумчиво потер нос. Расспрашивать не хотелось, сидеть просто так — тоже. Конечно, он хотел спросить, знает ли Хеведес что-то о своих бывших учениках — ведь наверняка знает! Но вид усталого и нервного учителя наводил на Милли такую тоску, что он просто не мог больше оставаться в его компании.  
Пожалуй, ему стоило самому задаться вопросом о том, как теперь поживают его одноклассники.  
— Ладно, — Милли похлопал себя по коленям. — Мне уже пора. До встречи, герр Хеведес.  
Учитель пожал ему руку и остался сидеть на лавочке, снова взяв с колен книгу и уткнувшись в нее.  
Милли мимоходом отметил, что Хеведес читал на французском, но не придал этому никакого значения, погруженный в собственные мысли.  
Разговор с герром Хеведесом облегчения не принес, наоборот, то смутное неприятное чувство, которое щемило у Милли где-то под ложечкой, стало еще сильнее, хотя и не приобрело отчетливости. Зато к нему добавились обида и злость, причины которых Милли тоже не особо осознавал.  
В таком состоянии он и явился в администрацию, надеясь найти информацию хоть о ком-то из тех, о чьей судьбе герр Хеведес ничего не знал. Милли даже не удивился, увидев в кабинете герра Гросскройца. В том, что Милли попал именно к нему, можно было бы, наверное, увидеть руку Провидения, ведь его имя прозвучало в разговоре с герром Хеведесом чуть больше часа назад. Может, судьба наконец решила проявить к Милли каплю благосклонности?  
Герр Гросскройц его не узнал. Вернее, старательно не узнавал, разговаривал, почти не поднимая головы от бумаг, а Милли сидел напротив и смотрел на его правую руку с четырьмя пальцами. Историю о том, как герр Гросскройц потерял мизинец в мясорубке Нивеля, все они знали наизусть — он рассказывал ее не реже трех раз в семестр, всегда одними и теми же словами. Если бы Милли постарался, он даже сейчас мог бы воспроизвести ее дословно, со всеми паузами и отступлениями.  
— Кем вам приходятся все эти люди? — спросил герр Гросскройц, и Милли вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Он чуть было не спросил, не шутка ли это. Пожевал губу и коротко ответил:  
— Это… друзья.  
Полоса везения, кажется, продолжалась. Сам не веря своей удаче, Милли взял листок бумаги с двумя адресами — пусть всего двумя, но зато полученными сразу же, а не спустя долгие недели. Милли уже готов был ходить сюда как на работу, сидеть в очередях, копаться в списках, вывешенных на доске в коридоре, но все это можно было отложить на потом. А пока что Милли мог бежать по указанным адресам, где трудились двое из его одноклассников. Герр Гросскройц назвал три фамилии, но Горецка числился пропавшим без вести. А вот Вайгль и Пасслак были совсем рядом, практически рукой подать.  
По пыльной улице Милли не шел — почти бежал, как будто боялся куда-то опоздать. И, еще издали увидев плотно закрытые двери и опущенные шторы на витринах лавки, где работал Юлиан, подумал, что все-таки опоздал.  
Лавка выглядела совершенно заброшенной. Милли потоптался у двери, разглядывая облупившуюся зеленую краску, а потом решился и все-таки дернул за шнурок допотопного, каким-то чудом сохранившегося колокольчика.  
Конечно же, ничего не произошло.  
Постояв еще немного, Милли уже было повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут за дверью раздался негромкий шорох, потом щелчок, и дверь приоткрылась.  
В щель между дверью и косяком на Милли смотрел Юлиан, непривычно серьезный и какой-то серовато-бледный, как будто выглядывал не из темной лавки, а из погреба.  
Или могилы.  
— Привет, — глупо сказал Милли.  
Юлиан смотрел молча, и Милли показалось, что он его не узнал. Или «не узнал», как герр Гросскройц.  
— Привет, — наконец ответил Юлиан. — Что-то хотел, Филипп?  
— Я… — Милли покусал губу, собираясь с мыслями. — Да нет, ничего особенного. Просто разузнаю. Про всех. Как у кого что сложилось.  
— А-а, — непонятно ответил Юлиан. — Зайдешь?  
Милли посмотрел над его плечом вглубь лавки, где из-за темноты невозможно было ничего разобрать, и помотал головой.  
— Ты вот, работаешь.  
Юлиан кивнул, не удивляясь косноязычию Милли.  
— Все хорошо у тебя? — спросил Милли, чувствуя, что каждый следующий вопрос звучит еще глупее предыдущего.  
— Разве у кого-то сейчас может быть хорошо? — с внезапным, но таким понятным ожесточением ответил Юлиан. — Я работаю, да. В лавке. Доволен?  
Милли растерянно отступил на шаг назад.  
— Пригодилось, что до академии был таким же мальчиком на побегушках у дяди, — горько сказал Юлиан. — Я пригодился. Хоть как-то.  
Милли смотрел на него молча, кусая и без того уже истерзанную губу.  
— Еще что-то хотел узнать?  
Милли качнул головой.  
— Тогда бывай, — заключил Юлиан и добавил в закрывающуюся щель: — Если что, заходи. Попрошу хозяина сделать тебе скидку.  
Милли брел по улице, погруженный в свои мысли. После встречи с Юлианом стало еще хуже — Милли никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что разговаривал не с тем Юлианом Вайглем, которого знал. С которым делил комнату в академии, с которым многажды стоял плечом к плечу на плацу, дрожа от холода и сырости во время утренней разминки. Тот Юле куда-то делся. Исчез. Его место занял совсем другой Юлиан, знакомства с которым Милли хотел бы избежать — теперь, когда это знакомство уже состоялось.  
— Осторожно! — крикнул кто-то над ним.  
Милли пригнулся и нырнул в сторону — вбитые в академии рефлексы сработали раньше, чем он осознал, что его предупреждают.  
На тротуар прямо перед его носом упала балка. Милли постоял немного, переводя дух и разглядывая обожженное дерево.  
— Цел? — спросил кто-то, кажется, тот же, кто кричал, но Милли не был уверен.  
Он повернулся и проглотил готовые сорваться с губ слова.  
— Леон? — вместо этого спросил Милли и заулыбался.  
Это точно был Леон, и такая встреча не могла быть ничем иным, кроме знака судьбы.  
Леон-точно-Леон смотрел хмуро, совсем не похоже на себя, но Милли обрадовался все равно.  
— Вот так встреча, — быстро заговорил он. — А в администрации мне сказали, что ты пропал без вести.  
— Я и пропал, — сказал Леон и зачем-то оглянулся. — Пошли.  
Ничего не понимая, но все еще улыбаясь, Милли послушно пошел за ним. Они нырнули в арку, немного поплутали между ящиками и штабелями досок и остановились в закутке размером едва ли больше десятка квадратных метров.  
— А Макс? — тут же спросил Милли.  
— Нет его.  
Леон опустился на грубое подобие скамьи, явно сколоченное на скорую руку из того, что под руку попалось, и поглядел на Милли снизу вверх.  
— Уже три месяца как нет.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Милли.  
— Черт, — сказал он.  
Леон поддернул рукава пиджака. Тот был ему откровенно мал, из обшлагов торчали худые запястья, и Леон тут же попытался натянуть рукава обратно.  
— А я пропал без вести, — сказал он. — Сам же знаешь. И Леоном меня больше не называй, хорошо?  
Милли неопределенно покачал головой.  
— А как… — начал он и запнулся.  
— Сам же знаешь, — повторил Леон. — Последняя надежда нации, честь умереть за фюрера. Такое все. Макс был одним из первых… Доб-ро-воль-цев.  
Это слово Леон произнес по слогам, морщась, как будто говорил о чем-то неприличном и неприятном.  
— Он же никогда не хотел воевать, — сказал Милли и сам же понял, как глупо это прозвучало.  
Глупо и страшно — хотя в этом августе говорить о ком-то в прошедшем времени было скорее правилом, чем исключением. Менее страшно от этого еще ни разу не становилось.  
Леон наклонился и подтащил к себе грязную коробку, стоявшую под скамьей.  
— Вот, — сказал он, выпрямляясь и протягивая что-то.  
Этим «что-то» оказалась фигурка, выструганная из дерева. Вернее, половина фигурки.  
— Не успел, — сказал Леон, глядя сквозь Милли.  
Милли бережно взял фигурку в ладони, сложенные лодочкой. Дракон с разинутой пастью, казалось, пытался высвободиться из плена деревянного бруска, грозно поднимал одну лапу. Второй не было, виднелась только наметка на дереве.  
Мастерить где-то кроме занятий по трудовому воспитанию в академии было запрещено, но Макса это никогда не останавливало. У всех в их комнате хранилась не одна фигурка, вырезанная Максом — и ни разу он не повторился.  
Свои Милли оставил в академии вместе с вещами. А Леон сохранил. Одну.  
— Ты… — глухо сказал Леон. — Не говори никому, что видел меня, ладно? Я ведь пропал без вести.  
Милли покачал дракона в ладонях. Дракон смотрел на него слепыми глазами и хотел улететь далеко-далеко, но никак не мог расправить крылья.  
На пути обратно они молчали — почти так же, как когда Леон вел Милли сюда, но все-таки по-другому. И когда на улице они скомканно попрощались, Милли показалось, что Леон испытал почти такое же облегчение, как и он сам.  
Оставался один адрес, тот, куда Милли направлялся, когда столкнулся с Леоном.  
Возле школы развалин почти не было. Здесь Берлин выглядел почти так же, как и до войны, а когда Милли услышал нестройный хор детских голосов, ему снова почудилось, что он вернулся в прошлое.  
Стайка мальчишек гоняла мяч во дворе школы, в опасной близости возле крыльца и квадратных окон, поднимая пыль и пугая птиц криками. Милли остановился, наблюдая, и неожиданно выцепил взглядом среди тонких фигурок одну, которая была явно выше детей, хотя и ненамного.  
Феликс никогда не отличался ростом. Вернее, отличался — от всех остальных в академии. Как он прошел строгий отбор, для всех оставалось загадкой, а сам Феликс в ответ на расспросы только хохотал и напускал туману.  
Милли шагнул и тут же качнулся назад, в тень дома, внезапно испугавшись, что Феликс его заметит. Заметит, остановится, оставит детей, с которыми увлеченно носится, и подойдет. И скажет — что?  
Милли не хотел знать, что может сказать ему Феликс.  
Он постоял еще немного, наблюдая со стороны беготню и сутолоку, лишь отдаленно напоминавшие футбольный матч, но ничуть не менее напряженные, пылающие настоящей страстью и волей к победе.  
Когда Феликс, остановившись, сунул в рот свисток и издал пронзительную трель, Милли отступил еще дальше в тень, бочком подвинулся в сторону, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь.  
Прочь от места, где детей готовили жить в новом мире.  
Как когда-то — теперь казалось, что много лет назад — готовили его самого. 


End file.
